


Interruptions

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Massage, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n's finally come home from a long hunt and needs help from her boyfriend Dean to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

"Ughhhh," a groan sounded from the outside of the door, your groan. You unlocked the motel door and walked lazily into the room. It wasn’t a matter of careful placing or being quiet but more a fact of slamming keys onto tables and chucking shoes into a corner.  
“Rough hunt?” a deep voice asked you. You jumped five miles out of your skin –cursing your hunting skills for failing you- and faced the voice. Since you got to the hotel you had failed to survey your environment. You had just been on a solo hunt away from usual team: the Winchesters. You had called them at the end of your hunt to tell them where you were. They had told you that they had just finished their own hunt a couple of states over so you decided to meet half way to re-group.  
The small motel room was scattered with books and a couple of laptops. The small TV was switched off for once. Your eyes travelled to the small kitchen which was surprisingly spotless. Finally snapping back to your senses, you turned your body to face one of the queen-size beds. The muscular body that lounged against the headboard smirked at you: Dean. Your eyes travelled slowly over his form and you certainly weren’t disappointed. He had the first three buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned and his brown hair was spiked naturally. He had his legs crossed at the ankle, his shoes kicked off the end of the bed.  
Instead of continuing to undress him with your eyes, you opted for staring into his bright green eyes, only to see humour and love lurking in them.  
“You have no idea,” you finally replied. Dean chuckled and beckoned you over, which you did and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. He uncrossed his legs and sat himself up fully. Your back was facing him and you let out a surprised gasp as he gripped your shirt clad shoulders. You let your head fall forward as you relaxed. His fingers deftly moved against your shoulder blades, eliciting a couple of moans.  
“Pull your shirt down, I can get to your back easier,” he half demanded half asked of you. You nodded and undid half of your green shirt buttons. You shucked it halfway down your back but made sure your pale blue bra was covered.  
He started to massage you again but this time it was more sensual than hard. Your head fell back, your h/t hair falling across his chest. Your e/c eyes were shut in bliss as his hands caressed down your arms. When he leant forward to travel down your arms his breath ghosted across your neck, causing goose-pimples to rise along your skin.  
Not being able to help himself, he brought his soft lips in contact with your bare shoulder. You jolted at the action but didn’t stop him. He smiled against your skin then proceeded to travel up your neck, his hands linking with yours. He kissed his way up to your ear and nibbled on the lobe. You giggled at the feeling, making his smile widen. He really did love making you happy.  
“Come here,” he muttered into your ear. His hand tugged on yours, urging you to stand and turn. You did so and raised an eyebrow at his command. He tugged at your hand again, meaning you had to get on top of him. The hand that wasn’t tugging at your hand gripped your waist lightly and helped you straddle him. Your shirt stayed in place but your skinny jeans tightened on your thighs as you got comfortable.  
E/c clashed with green as your eyes locked. Your unoccupied hand lifted to his face and then to his hair. You brushed your fingers lightly over the tips of the feather like strands. You smiled softly at him before leaning closer to his face. He met you halfway, your lips meeting slowly but passionately. The hand that gripped yours decided to grip the back of your head to hold you in place, not that you planned on going anywhere. Your now free hand stroked the back of his neck whilst the other played with his hair.  
His lips detached from your just so he could mutter a soft, “I love you,” before going back to the deed at hand.  
His tongue grazed your bottom lip, asking for entrance, entrance that you denied. He tried again -being the stubborn man he was- and added more pressure. Still, you denied him. He tugged your hair lightly which made a surprised gasp escape your lips. This gave him enough space to slip his tongue into your mouth. The organ swept around the familiar environment. It then stroked against your own tongue, trying to coax it into joining in the fun. You complied and it was suddenly a battle for dominance. He won and because he won that battle, he trailed kisses down your neck. Your deep breaths right next to his ear, causing him to bite on your soft spot. You moaned loudly, tightening your grip on his hair.  
“Damn you taste good baby,” he said huskily against your collarbone. You shivered but blushed at his words none-the-less. He was the only man that was able to turn you into goo in a matter of seconds. Whether it was with words or caresses, it was only him. He was also the first person that made you believe in love. You had met each other on a vamp hunt and became good friends before he asked you to be his in the middle of a case but it wasn’t until he came up to you and planted a kiss on your lips did you realise how in love with him you actually were.  
You lifted his face gently to yours and kissed him slowly, putting all your feelings of love, safety and happiness into that sweet kiss. He understood, even if you didn’t think he did. He had loved you since he met you and had not stopped since. He wished you knew how much he cared about you but there was no way he –‘Mr bad-with-words’- could tell you. Even if he kissed you for an eternity, it still wouldn’t be enough.  
After getting your point across, you applied a bit more pressure to the kiss and raked your nails across his scalp. A guttural moan escaped his throat and he tightly gripped your ass, pulling you closer to him. You made a quiet mewling noise and kissed him even harder. Her hand drifted down his chest and over his muscular stomach.  
Just as you reached his belt buckle, “Dean!! I forgot my key, let me in!” Sam called through the door. Dean gripped your backside just a little tighter, not wanting you to move. The knocks on the door didn’t stop however and when you stopped kissing Dean he growled in frustration. You chuckled a pecked his nose affectionately, stood and buttoned up your shirt.  
“We can’t just leave him out there Dean,” you said as you traipsed toward the door. You looked over your shoulder to see Dean pouting with his arms crossed. You then realised why he was a bit miserable: his black trousers were tented and you couldn’t blame him; it was a hot make-out session.  
“I love you Dean,” you said for the first time since you arrived, before opening the door. He didn’t have time to respond before his tall brother came rushing in. You then found yourself wrapped in a bear hug, your arms trapped at your sides. The fact is that Sam was like your young, freakishly tall brother and anytime you were away for a hunt he would hug you until you couldn’t breathe.  
***  
After all three of you caught up with each other’s hunts Sam had retired to bed, probably on his phone and you and Dean decided to do the same. You snuggled up to his side and rested your head on the pillow next to his so you were face to face. He had his head resting on his arm and his other hand was rubbing slow circles into your hip.  
“You say you love me and yet ignored me all night, some girlfriend you are,” Dean said playfully. You chuckled at your boyfriends need for attention and kissed his jaw.  
“I do love you,” he smiled, “just not as much as Sammy.” You stuck your tongue out at him then returned to snuggling. Suddenly your phone buzzed on your bedside table. You opened it, Dean’s hand never leaving your side and your eyes widened.  
‘From: Sammy.  
By the way, nice bite marks. Xxxx’


End file.
